


Hiding in Plain Sight

by poochiwi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Naruto has soft skin because of Kyubi fight me, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Scenting, Top Shikamaru Nara, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Very Light Power Bottom Naruto, alpha shikamaru nara, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poochiwi/pseuds/poochiwi
Summary: Shikamaru Nara had always prided himself in his intelligence. It led him to finding out Naruto was an Omega, but he hadn't known that the discovery would be so life changing.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 25
Kudos: 663





	Hiding in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> im back to writing smut again lol, it took me a good while to get this one out and I feel like its a little messy buy I enjoy the pairing so I hope its a fun read. I feel like it was very inspired by ShikaNaru ABO fics by other authors like ContraryBee and dancibayo so def check their fics out!  
> warnings: dubious consent stemming from ABO Dynamics but its NOT non-con, Slight OOC!Naruto  
> disclaimer: I dont own the Naruto series

Shikamaru Nara had always prided himself in his intelligence. Just like his father, he was perceptive and analytical, which were extremely useful skills for a shinobi like him to have, so naturally, he took on strategic roles, and the strategies he formulated more often than not panned out successfully. Similarly, whenever he had to analyze situations to reach certain conclusions, he was rarely if ever wrong in his assessment, and when did get something wrong, he became stumped, mulling over the reasons he did in his head for days thereafter.

He was currently in one of those situations, having gone out to train with Naruto, Sakura and Ino for the day, during which he noticed something strange about his blonde friend. While training, the demon holder had shrugged off his black jacket, and that hadn't really been groundbreaking in any way by itself, but then he noticed a seal on the back of Naruto's neck, one which he recognized to be a scent suppression seal. The presence of it on Naruto's skin confused him, his brain quickly beginning to work in order to figure out why the blonde who he had thought to be a Beta had a scent suppressor on his body.

From what he knew, scent suppression seals were common use among Omega shinobi, because unlike Alphas, their scent was a liability rather than an asset while out on the field – save for specific purposes like seduction missions. Being an Alpha himself, he had never really had a use for one, so his knowledge was limited, but the only plausible conclusion he could reach was that Naruto was somehow an Omega. Thinking about it, it would make sense in a way, Naruto was already known as the most unpredictable ninja, and even though his usual behavior didn't scream Omega, he couldn't safely say that the blonde was an Alpha instead, taking into account he currently had no real scent – something he never noticed before and had led him to think him a Beta, for whatever reason – and had always hidden his body away in baggy clothes.

When the girls left, he offered to walk Naruto home, who looked at him strangely before agreeing when he realized the Nara compound was in the same direction anyway. As they walked side by side, Shikamaru decided to just ask, instead of looking deeper into the matter like he usually did; they were pretty close friends, so at the least, the blonde would be confused as to why he thought he was an Omega if his hunch was wrong.

"Ne, Naruto?" he asked, really hoping he was right because he hated being wrong, but there was something _else_ in him that wanted Naruto to be an Omega, though he couldn't really decipher what it was.

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed, still looking straight ahead, his jacket held safely in his hands.

"Are you-" he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Are you by chance an Omega?"

He didn't really dare look at the jinchuriki directly, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Naruto frown, before he was taken by the hand and hauled inside the blonde's apartment which he hadn't really noticed they had been standing outside of. Before he even realized it, he was being pushed onto a ratty looking couch, Naruto leaving the room without saying a word before coming back just as quickly as he left.

"Who told you?" Naruto asked him in a lightly aggressive tone, his hands on his hips as he stood before him.

"What? No one did, I sort of figured out by myself…" he trailed off, but inwardly he was smirking to himself because Naruto had practically just confirmed his suspicions.

"Of course you did," the blonde muttered with a pout. "How?" Naruto then asked him, tilting his head to the side.

"Your seal," he pointed out.

"Ah," the blonde's hand went subconsciously to cover his nape. "Don't tell anyone else."

He nodded his assent, and as he now looked at the blonde, he felt like slapping himself for never having realized that he was looking at an Omega before. While it wasn't extremely obvious, he had an eye for detail, and Naruto had always had some omegan characteristics. Though he wasn't docile or outwardly submissive, he _was_ kind of moody, and was often seen around children, looking out for that trio of kids that followed him around in an almost _motherly_ manner. Physically, all he could really judge was Naruto's height which was nothing to write home about, his figure lithe from what he could see with the shirt obstructing his view and his face, which sported too-long lashes for a Beta or Alpha male, big, rounded eyes, soft skin and pouty lips.

"Oi! Shikamaru!" he was suddenly brought back to reality. "I've been calling you for like five minutes already."

"Sorry," he apologized, making a move to stand firstly because finding out Naruto was an Omega was overwhelming his brain and because if he got home late his mom would have a fit.

"You won't treat me differently because I'm an Omega, right?" Naruto asked when he was standing by the door, and he understood _why_ the genin was asking him that. Male Omega were extremely rare, Naruto himself now being the only one he really _knew_ , having only caught glances of one or two others before him.

"Of course not," he said, though internally he felt like shit, because in his mind, he was already thinking of Naruto in a different way, and it would take some effort to just ignore that Naruto was an Omega, but he'd try his hardest.

* * *

It had only been a week and he was failing miserably at fulfilling that promise he had made to Naruto. It wasn't for a lack of trying; it was just hard for him to get his mind off the blonde now that he knew he was an Omega. Before finding out the jinchuriki's nature, he had already thought Naruto was attractive, but now he knew they were compatible when it came to their secondary genders – not that that was a necessity for a relationship, it just made his Alpha instincts go haywire.

He didn't even know what Naruto's smell was like, and it was something he was extremely eager to discover, he wanted to scent the blonde, and even without knowing what that Omega scent was like, he knew it would be delicious. When it came to interacting with the Omega, he could say he hadn't done anything improper _yet_ , but he had to guiltily admit that he was undressing Naruto in his mind.

It came as no surprise when Sakura pulled him aside one day, no doubt having noticed his strange behavior whenever he was around Naruto, because in his caution to not offend Naruto in any way, he was putting distance in between them and being all-around awkward.

"Shikamaru," Sakura addressed him and he groaned internally, not really feeling like dealing with the pink-haired girl, but he guessed that if he really wanted to be Naruto's mate he'd also have to get along with Sakura.

"Sakura," he replied, getting a cigarette from his vest, quickly lighting it and bringing it to his mouth, because god, could he already feel the stress set in from Sakura's oncoming barrage of words.

"You're pining after Naruto," she declared and he sort of admired the boldness, but he wouldn't say he was _pining_ after the Omega, he was just interested; they could share one or two of Naruto's heats to see if they were compatible, but he'd be fooling himself if he really thought that'd be something the blonde would agree to.

"What about Temari?" she asked in a sharp tone after he didn't give a proper response to her previous declaration; she probably already knew she was somewhat right on that point. When it came to Temari, Sakura was probably thinking he was some sort of playboy, and that he'd end up using Naruto.

"We didn't work out, haven't seen each other in a while," he replied easily, and though he had really liked Temari, him and the Alpha girl just hadn't worked out as a couple, the distance putting a strain on their relationship, which hadn't been all that steady anyway; they had been on-and-off for months before their definitive break-up.

"Well at least we can say that you have a type for sure," she laughed.

"A type?"

"Mhm. Ino, Temari and now Naruto - blonde and feisty, yeah?" she smiled at him in a sly manner, and though he grumbled at it, he couldn't really deny what she was saying. He couldn't help it if he was attracted to cute blondes who scarily rivaled his mother's personality in some ways. Even though he had once wanted to follow the unambitious plan to marry a regular woman and have regular kids with her, that was shot out the window when he realized he actually liked someone who'd challenge him, and Naruto could do that; the blonde already called him out on his laziness rather frequently.

"Naruto doesn't want to be anyone's Omega though," Sakura said in what actually seemed like a genuinely sad tone, and Shikamaru deduced she wanted her friend to eventually find someone, a thing he was stopping himself from doing.

He was still kind of confused though, he had figured Naruto didn't like other people seeing and treating him like an Omega, but a mate was different, and the blonde couldn't really go his whole life ignoring his secondary nature. Sakura seemed to notice his thoughtful expression, because she quickly explained her little comment.

"He thinks he'll be seen as if he's weak or something," she said in a disapproving tone.

"That's stupid, Naruto could beat me to a pulp – Omega or not," and that was true; he didn't like Naruto because he saw him as a weak, fragile Omega, it was the opposite. He admired the blonde's strength, it just added to his attractiveness.

"I agree," she smiled wickedly. "And I'll do the same if you ever break his heart, Shikamaru," she finished before she stood up and promptly walked away.

"Man, what a drag," he muttered to himself when he was finally alone.

* * *

Throughout the next following weeks, he subtly flirted with Naruto, not really being able to contain himself from doing so. He managed to make the blonde blush prettily but he was certain that Naruto remained completely oblivious to his advances, though that was understandable since he wasn't being very explicit with it, so as to not offend the genin.

Things only changed when Tsunade asked him if he could deliver a message from her to Naruto on his way home, which he agreed to easily, eager to see the Omega he could now freely admit to himself to pining after. Knocking on the door, he was really only expecting to give Naruto the letter and then leave, but he wouldn't complain if he got a quick conversation out of it; instead, when the door opened, he caught sight of the blonde in black cropped pants and a white loose shirt, but strangely enough his face seemed flushed and his eyes hazy. Breathing in slightly, he caught the smell of what he instantly identified as pre-heat pheromones, and he could confidently say it was the best thing he had ever smelt in all his life, it was sweet and had a hint of honey like with any Omega, but there was something so mouthwateringly _Naruto_ in it that made his cock harden instantly – it was like the sun and orange slices.

"Shikamaru?" he heard Naruto ask in an uncharacteristically timid voice, but all he could think about was fucking the Omega in front of him, he wanted to scent and taste Naruto, he wanted to bury himself to the hilt inside the blonde, he wanted to knot and breed the Omega; wanted to be his mate. The past few weeks had been torture for him and his inner Alpha, not even knowing what the blonde's scent was like, but now he had the Omega he wanted standing in front of him, almost in heat and able to clearly smell him, the suppression seal dissolving with his incoming cycle.

He could feel himself giving into the more feral, inner Alpha side of himself, and he cursed to himself when he realized that the blonde's pre-heat pheromones had probably triggered a rut, something he'd obviously have trouble controlling. He took a moment to collect himself while Naruto shifted uncomfortably in front of him, and quickly handing the envelope he turned around to leave when a soft hand grabbed his wrist, tugging him back to the Omega's doorway.

"Stay," Naruto said, his face even redder and only then did Shikamaru notice that the pheromones the blonde had been emitting became even headier, and by the way the Omega was shifting where he was standing, Shikamaru could deduce that Naruto's pre-heat scent had triggered his rut and his rut had then brought on the Omega's heat early, which was the worst of outcomes.

"I shouldn't, it's your heat talking," he reasoned; the last thing he wanted was to bed Naruto only to have the Omega regret it the morning after, maybe even causing a rupture in their friendship, so even though the only thing his inner Alpha wanted was to stay and fuck the blonde Omega tirelessly he had to leave before he did something stupid.

"Please," the Omega pleaded in a soft tone and he could feel his composure crumble, his throat unconsciously letting out a growl before he pounced.

* * *

Hauling Naruto up into his arms and carrying him into his small bedroom he felt extremely unlike himself; normally, he would've let Temari do most of the work, his trademark laziness present even in the bedroom, but this time he just felt like he had this massive reserve of energy he should put to use.

He could feel the Omega rubbing up against his neck, and when he dropped him gently on the bed, the sight of Naruto beneath him made a possessive growl he didn't know he was capable of doing spring up.

Naruto's neck was bared submissively and even though his inner Alpha loved it, a part of him saw something wrong with the picture, but he wouldn't look the gift horse in the mouth when he had Naruto all to himself to start.

"Take it off," Naruto whined, unzipping his vest and pulling up his navy-blue turtleneck, soft hands making their way up his body starting at his stomach and moving to his chest, making him hiss in response. When his torso was finally free of any clothes, he went for Naruto's shirt, taking it off in what he hoped didn't seem like a forceful manner. He took in the top half of Naruto's body greedily, those pink nipples calling out to him, but he wanted the blonde completely naked before doing anything to him.

He took Naruto's pants and underwear off at the same time, all while the Omega blushed beneath him and whimpered whenever his fingers made contact with sun-kissed skin. Naruto's hands moved down to cover his crotch, and his inner Alpha snarled when the blonde did so; to him, there was nothing to hide, the Omega was beautiful and really had no reason to hide himself. He grabbed Naruto's hands and pinned them above his head holding them by the wrists, then looking down at his prize, a pink Omega cock with short, blonde hairs at the base. What he really wanted wasn't visible to him just yet, so he lifted one of Naruto's legs with his other hand, now able to see that already wet, pink hole he wanted to knot so badly.

" _Alpha,_ " Naruto whispered in a sort of whine, his body writhing trying to get any type of pleasure, since he wasn't able to touch himself at all with his hands pinned above his head. The blonde moved his free leg to touch Shikamaru, who hissed when the cold skin made contact with his; the Omega was slowly running his foot down his abs and to his cock, evidently trying to coax him into touching him.

"Tell me what you want, Naruto," he said, petting the thigh he had been holding not one second before, marveling at how soft the skin felt underneath his fingers and how Naruto reacted whenever he went over a certain spot on the Omega's inner thigh.

"Want you inside me," Naruto replied, and he was trying to rotate his body, Shikamaru noted, which probably meant he wanted to present, though he couldn't with the Alpha holding him down.

He slowly moved his fingers from Naruto's thigh to his hole, lightly circling the wet rim but not really bringing the digits inside the blonde, and though the poor Omega was in heat and the teasing was probably torture to him, he couldn't bring himself to end their coupling early, knowing he probably wouldn't get the same chance again in the future.

" _Please,_ " the Omega begged, and he could've sworn those were tears clinging to Naruto's lashes; he wasn't sure if enjoying the sight made him a bad person. He did however give in to the blonde somewhat, slowly pushing his fingers inside that tight heat, and judging by the way Naruto was clenching down on him, the feeling of that tightness around his cock would more than likely make him cum rather quickly; something he didn't really want.

"Deeper, Shika, _deeper_ ," Naruto pleaded, making him frown because his fingers were already all the way inside the blonde, curling upward to stimulate the Omega's sweet spot, but it seemed the heat was making Naruto needier, clearly making him crave something bigger than just two of his digits.

Doing his best to properly stretch Naruto without having him going crazy was a little hard; he had to put a little extra force behind holding the blonde's wrists, though when he did finally have the Omega ready it became second nature to drive himself inside Naruto.

"Holy shit," he cursed when he was finally fully inside the blonde, inside the pretty and sweet Omega he wanted to mate; his inner Alpha was telling him to mark the Omega, but even with his rut intoxicated mind, he knew he couldn't do that, so he'd settle for fucking the blonde to completion – make him enjoy himself, see that he could be with an Alpha.

"Is this deep enough for you, Omega?" he heard himself ask, delivering a particularly harsh thrust and reveling in the filthy sounds of skin slapping against skin. The more rational part of his brain was telling him that he wasn't acting like himself, but he wouldn't mind slipping into this more feral Alpha role if it meant having Naruto all needy and pliant beneath him from time to time.

"Yes, so deep Alpha, so deep," Naruto muttered, wrapping smooth legs around his waist, pulling him even closer. The blonde was twisting his head from side to side, baring the sides of his neck as if he was just _asking_ to be bitten and marked.

" _Want your knot,_ " the Omega whispered mostly to himself, but he heard it, and it made him pick up the pace of his thrusts, his already swelling knot pressing against the blonde's rim, and even though it felt a little early to be reaching his climax, he could probably have another go with the Omega when his knot went down.

"You'll get it," he growled out, pushing his knot inside the Omega when he felt himself about to release, Naruto moaning loudly in response, cumming on his tan tummy. He could feel himself unload inside Naruto for what felt like hours, the blonde's legs shaking at his sides and incoherent mumbles coming from his mouth.

He tried to find a comfortable position to be in while tied to the blonde, and when his knot finally went down enough to pull out, his cock hadn't softened. Naruto noticed, and as he had hoped, they went for another round, with three more following that one until eventually they fell asleep on the Omega's small bed.

* * *

Waking up, the first thing Shikamaru noticed was that his entire body was aching, the second thing being that his rut had definitely been worked off some, his mind feeling clearer, not really in that delirious state he had been in the night before, where his inner Alpha had practically taken over his every move.

Glancing down, the Alpha saw Naruto still sleeping, his head resting on his chest and a tan arm curled around his waist. Shikamaru knew he couldn't really move without risking the blonde waking up, and if the Omega was in the same lucid-like state he was in, surely Naruto wouldn't appreciate what had transpired between them earlier. Luck wasn't on the Alpha's side though, because one blue eye peered open and looked up at him, which meant the blonde had woken up or had been awake even before him.

"You weren't sleeping?" Shikamaru asked, noticing his hand was on the Omega's hip, so he removed it swiftly, but he missed the blonde pouting in response.

"Not really… just lying on your chest is nice," Naruto replied, but the Alpha didn't really process the comment, and he sat up with a slight groan, making the blonde take some distance on the bed, kneeling with the bedsheets pooling around his thighs and privates.

"Naruto, fuck- I'm sorry," Shikamaru apologized, but Naruto only looked at him strangely.

"What for?" the blonde asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I took advantage of your heat," the Alpha growled unconsciously mostly to himself. "I promised I wouldn't treat you any differently when I discovered you were an Omega and I did the opposite - I betrayed your trust."

Naruto hummed in response; a thoughtful look plastered on his face. "Well, that's true, you did break your promise, but I don't really mind. Sakura talked some sense into me, and if there's any Alpha I'd want to mate with, it'd be you, Shikamaru. Plus, I was the one who asked you to stay."

As much as Naruto's words were meant to soothe his worries, Shikamaru still felt as if he had wronged the blonde; taken advantage of him. "Let me make it up to you, Naruto," he pleaded with the Omega.

"I just said- nevermind, okay. You wanna make it up to me?" Naruto asked, Shikamaru nodding in response. "Okay, are you willing to go one more time?"

"You w-want me to fuck you again?" the Alpha asked, completely stumped. He had gone against Naruto's wishes, so he was to confused as to why was he being rewarded for it. He felt like his brain was failing him, something that he wasn't used to.

"Mhm, it's gonna go a bit different this time though. Since you want to make it up to me and all," the Omega replied, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Different how?" Shikamaru grunted, and he could already feel that familiar heat stirring deep in his belly, his cock hardening underneath the covers.

"You'll see."

"Troublesome blonde… fine," the older of the two agreed, and Naruto instantly moved from his spot on the bed, leaning down the side of it, his ass high in the air as he rummaged for something under the bed.

"What are you looking for?" Shikamaru asked, trying to keep his voice steady as his eyes looked over the pert ass on full display for him, the hole he had been buried inside of not twenty-four hours before still glistening somewhat.

"This," Naruto said with a victorious grin when he emerged with a black headband without the traditional Konoha metal plating on it.

"What are you going to do with it?" Naruto ignored the Alpha's question, moving on the bed until he reached Shikamaru, proceeding to straddle him.

"Gimme your hands," the blonde urged with a shake of the headband. Shikamaru sighed and wordlessly offered his hands above his head, Naruto quickly beginning to work on tying his wrists to the wooden headboard of his bed.

"Let me know if it's too tight," Naruto had a look of concentration as he worked on the knot, his pink tongue poking out and when Shikamaru shifted his gaze back down and away from the younger's face, he ended up looking at the Omega's flat chest; he had to withhold the urge to lick and nip at those pink nipples.

After successfully tying Shikamaru's wrists up, Naruto pressed their lips together, biting down on the Alpha's bottom lip as their tongues moved against each other, the Omega mapping out the dark-haired teen's mouth eagerly.

Eventually, the Alpha felt Naruto pull his hair free of its hair tie, grabbing it in one of his hands and pulling slightly to the side, making him hiss. "I never realized how much I liked your scent until a couple weeks ago," Naruto confessed, nosing and softly biting down on his scent gland.

Then, Naruto firmly grasped Shikamaru's cock, jerking up and down at a slow pace while he kept up his ministrations on the Alpha's neck, though he couldn't really help himself from rocking his own hips into the bigger body he was straddling.

"I should've known you'd go back to being your lazy self, Shika. You looked pretty tired this morning, but don't worry, I'll do most of the work, though you've gotta be patient," the blonde whispered confidently but shakily at the same time, reluctantly getting off the Alpha.

"What are you-" Shikamaru was going to ask, cutting himself off when Naruto got on all fours in front of him, his sweet ass facing him, only for Naruto to reach a hand behind himself, circling his rim with two trembling fingers. Pretty quickly, the Omega brought his chest down to the bed, his ass now higher than before and in a prime position to be fucked – had Shikamaru's hands been free from their restraints, he would've pounced on that (though he didn't have the energy to do so at that moment).

Shikamaru kept his eyes on Naruto's hole the entire time the blonde proceeded to finger himself, whimpering and muttering things under his breath while he looked at the Alpha over his shoulder with teary blue eyes, and though his inner Alpha wanted to rip the headband holding his arms back, he was all too happy to lay back and get a show, even if his cock was left achingly hard.

The Alpha could smell Naruto's pheromones, knowing that the blonde was slipping back into that heat-induced headspace, but instead of releasing him from his bindings, the Omega kept driving his fingers deeper into himself, slick dripping from his hole and down his thighs, until eventually he came with a shudder, his toes curling against the mattress and his legs giving out from under him.

Then Naruto crawled toward him, laying down in between his legs and grabbing his hard cock in his smooth hands, one of them still coated with his own slick. The Omega started licking and jerking off his cock in earnest, looking like he was in his own world with Shikamaru being tied up and unable to do much.

The only movement Shikamaru was really allowed with his hands out of commission was to buck his ups into Naruto's mouth, which he was barely keeping himself from doing, not really wanting to know what would happen if he choked the blonde by accident. Even without him moving his hips up, Naruto was making sure to take him as deep as he could in his hot mouth, making him shiver with the added touches of the Omega's fingertips on his balls and his thighs.

It didn't take long for Naruto to have him on the edge of cumming, something the blonde seemed to sense because he pulled away before he could let himself go in the blonde's mouth. "I didn't know you'd be such a tease, Naruto," he drawled, trying to downplay how frustrated he felt.

"You seem to like it, though," Naruto replied with a cheeky smile, wrapping his hand around his cock again and using his thumb to collect the pre-cum seeping from the angry-red tip, bringing the digit to his mouth and suckling with a lewd moan.

"I was thinkin' of making you beg for me to let you cum, but I feel like that's a little too mean," Naruto said, moving in order to straddle him and grind against him again, his blush intense and his brow a little sweaty. "Maybe another time."

He thanked the gods that Naruto didn't go all sadistic on him, though the Omega still seemed in a teasing mood, probably high on the control he had over him at the moment. Naruto was pressing his cock up against his, while mouthing at his neck and biting his scent gland softly. It felt like ages until the Omega finally decided to take him inside, sinking down on his length agonizingly slow, though there was no discomfort on his flushed face.

"You feel so big inside me, Shikamaru," the blonde said with a small moan, starting to bounce on his lap. "Y'know, now that we did this, you better not be messin' with Temari on the side," he added, and there was something dangerous in his piercing blue eyes – Shikamaru thought he must be insane to be turned on by it.

"Tch, are you crazy?" there was no chance he'd let the Omega go now that he had him.

Naruto only smiled at him in faux innocence.

"So fucking b-bossy," he muttered to himself, stuttering when the blonde clenched his ass to squeeze down on his cock, the feeling extremely similar to what being milked by the Omega when he had knotted him had been like.

Naruto didn't seem discouraged by his grumbling, moving faster up and down on his cock and bracing himself with his hands on his shoulders. His moaning was growing louder and Shikamaru worried that the blonde's neighbors could hear them, though they would've already done so the previous night.

The Omega seemed lost in pleasure, going at the rhythm that seemed to pleasure his own body best. His eyes were closed in what seemed like concentration, though it was probably just from the stimulation.

"Nhhh, _Shikamaru_ ," the blonde whispered, his movements becoming more broken and sporadic. The Alpha didn't really know if he had earned having Naruto moan out his name like that, since he hadn't really been doing much, but he enjoyed the sight nonetheless; to be able to see the Omega come undone while basically fucking himself on his cock was a big turn on, and the fact that he hadn't had to move much at all so far made it all the better.

"I'm gonna cum soon," Naruto finally declared, but he had a feeling he wasn't as close as the other teen was. "I want you to cum inside me, Shika."

" _Shit,_ " he cursed. "Untie me."

Naruto did so with trembling hands, a whiny noise coming from his mouth when he couldn't keep up the same pace of his bouncing as he undid the bindings.

"Are you gonna put in work now?" the blonde asked him with a cheeky smile but his shaky voice gave away his actual composure.

"Not really, just gonna help some," he replied gruffly, throwing the headband off the side of the bed and placing his hands on the Omega's hips. He began thrusting up in sync with Naruto, moans and grunts in addition to the slapping of skin on skin being the only sounds filling the room.

He could feel his knot steadily get bigger, but he could also tell Naruto was holding back from cumming, his legs beginning to shake while he bit down on his bottom lip. With a particularly harsh when thrust as the blonde came down on his cock, the Omega came, though his moan of pleasure was regrettably stifled.

"Hurry up," the Omega pleaded with a whine and a small growl, which went straight to his cock – he couldn't really decipher if seeing Naruto growl like that while fucking was arousing or intimidating. Obviously, the blonde was feeling overwhelmed after having cum already, hypersensitivity kicking in and making him eager to be knotted already.

Tightening his hold on those soft hips, he began thrusting faster, the feeling of being _almost there_ practically insufferable at that point. He could feel Naruto's inner walls clenching down on him urgently, Omega instincts acting up and trying to milk him for all he was worth, with the result hopefully being a swollen belly in the future.

Naruto was whispering his name frantically on a loop, and when he finally managed to get his knot inside the Omega with a harsh grunt, Naruto released a sort of high-pitched shriek which he'd no doubt be embarrassed about had he been in a clearer state of mind. He could feel his cum slowly filling up the blonde, so he let himself drop back on the bed, relaxing and letting the pleasure of the Omega's tight and wet heat enveloping him run its course.

He had his eyes closed, but he could feel Naruto move above him, eventually lying down on his chest which created a slight pull on the knot tying them together, making him hiss in displeasure, sort of wishing he'd had the foresight to spoon the blonde instead.

"Y'know, you're supposed to move us to a comfier position like you did last night, but you're a lazy bum, so don't even think about complaining," Naruto suddenly said, seemingly reading his mind.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't move too much."

And now, as he lied there with Naruto on top of him, he wondered what things would look like if he hadn't ever realized the blonde was an Omega – he'd probably be cloud watching.

**Author's Note:**

> not really super happy with this one, might give a ShikaNaru fic another try later on… I really like the pairing. anyway, if you happened to enjoy it, you can leave a kudos or bookmark it, and feel free to comment your thoughts or anything, see ya guys :)


End file.
